Monster High: Primal Hearts Movie Trailer
by DJ Rodriguez
Summary: A request by my Author friend DRAGONDAVE45, four more trailers to come soon! This is a movie trailer for his story "Monster High: Primal Hearts", and I hope you all enjoy it! R&R, no flames, enjoy and leave LONG reviews! To see actual story, look for it here.


Monster High: Primal Hearts Trailer

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hey everyone! How are you all doing today? I had a good birthday, now I am going to start doing the requests that a lot of people have been asking for me to do. This is one of them!

Before I say or do anything else, I want to give praise and glory to the Lord. Thank you Jesus for helping me out with this! Thank you also for helping me when I call out to you, and also sticking with me when I fall down & helping me up! Thank you God for my family, my friends and the wonderful readers & reviewers here at this site! Thank you Lord for everything!

My Author friend **DRAGONDAVE45** wanted me to make a movie trailer of his story _Monster High: Primal Hearts_. He was impressed on how I did the same for my _Monsters and Magic_ series, so he asked if I could do the same for his story. So, I obliged.

His story is a fusion of _Firebreather_ with _Monster High_, plus a crossover of other characters from other animated series! It is a worthwhile story to be sure, quite long and also detailed to boot. When he asked me, I told him it was no problem and was glad to do it. That and… heh, payment was kisses from all of the beautiful ghouls from _Monster High_! So, going to do my best here!

_Firebreather_ is an American CGI film that is based on the comic book series of the same name by _Image Comic Books_. The film was released on November 2010, shown on the channel Cartoon Network. Written by Jim Krieg & directed by Peter Chung. Executive producer was Julia Pistor, production company was Pistor Productions & Cartoon Network Studios.

_Monster High_ is an American fashion doll franchise created by _Mattel_, now a web series along with books, video games & movie specials. The animated web series were created and shown on YouTube. The Executive producer was Audu Paden, original release was on YouTube & YouTube Kids which went from May 2010 to February 2018.

Now, on with the special trailers!)

* * *

Trailer #1

**The screen is entirely blank and black, until a tongue of flames hit the darkness! The flames take the shape of a classic Western European dragon head, similar to that of Draco from **_**Dragonheart**_**. Following after it is a howl that is from a wolf, followed by snarls and the flash of three blood-red slash marks. The dragon head made of flames slide to the left side of the screen while the slash marks seem to cut into the background. From it emerges a human skull, but it is different as it has two feminine eyelashes on the sides of the eye sockets & a pink bow on top of its head tilted to the right slightly. A shield crest comes up and the skull shrinks until it is directly in the middle on top of the crest. Said object has a line splitting down the middle of it; the right side soon showcases a field of blue while the left side shows pink/black diagonal bars. After that, the capital words of M and H appear with the M seemingly to fit perfectly atop the H like a puzzle.**

**The dragon head is the logo for **_**Firebreather**_** while the other insignia is the logo for **_**Monster High**_**!**

Male Announcer: _For years, Duncan Rosenblatt had known that he was different from other kids…_

**Clips show of said character, Duncan Rosenblatt who had orange skin and blonde hair with green eyes. It showed on what occurred in his life at school; the bullying from Troy Adams and his cronies, being watched over by 'Blitz' Barnes of the METGAF, hanging out with Kenny and Isabel, trying to get Jenna the beautiful popular blonde girl to notice him & also eating coal for lunch**

Announcer: _That was because he was part human & part kaiju, the very first hybrid in all of existence._

**The screen changes to show Duncan in his room with his mother Margret Rosenblatt, a brown-haired woman that is much more than meets the eye**

Margaret: **Trying to console Duncan** I'm sorry that you have been going through some… tough times and transferring from school to school. But things will get better! I promise you that.

**The scene transits to show Duncan now standing before his father on a starry night, the 120-foot fire breathing ruler of the **_**kaijus**_** known to all as Belloc**

Belloc: You are far above humanity! You are a _kaiju_! Embrace your heritage!

**The scene then switched to show what appeared to be a great battle; burning buildings scattered throughout the land, many fatalities shown as bodies were strewn among the grounds but most were soldiers with a few civilians among them. Chief among them was Duncan, in his hybrid-form as he cradled the deceased body of his lady love Jenna**

Duncan: I'm so sorry Jenna… I'm so sorry… **clutches her tightly**

Announcer: _When a rouge attack by kaijus not loyal to Belloc occurs, Duncan and his family along with new adopted member Kenny must soon depart to start a new life…_

**The scene changes yet again, this time to show to all the occupants in a military room which was Col. Bradley Barnes, his full real name and rank, with Duncan and his mother plus friend Kenny Rogers. Belloc is in the background, his head showing up through a window**

Margaret: I'm taking Duncan away from here to start over. The memories of this place will haunt him if he stays…

Belloc: HE NEEDS A PLACE WHERE HE CAN TRULY BE HIMSELF AND BE ACCEPTED COMPLETELY, AS WELL AS CONTINUE TO LEARN AND IMPROVE HIS POWERS AND ABILITIES IN SAFETY.

Margaret: I think I know just the place! I was against before in the hopes of giving Duncan a normal human life. But now, with everything that has happened… it seems to be the best option.

Barnes: What place are you talking about?

**The scene changes yet again, fading to replace the grinning face of Margaret to what appeared to be a high school campus… with the crest insignia from earlier showing above the doorway! And loitering around the area were various teenage monsters from myths and legends from ages past**

Announcer: _Now Duncan is about to learn that there are more beings like him than he could imagine! And to show him around his new school and home, he is going to learn it from the amazing girls that attend the establishment. Or should we say… ghouls!_

**The scene soon shows familiar faces which are the ghouls of the **_**Monster High**_** series! From left to right, each one is given a unique introduction:**

Frankie: **Waving hello to the audience, smiling** Hi! My name is Frankie Stein! Volt-tastic to meet you!

Cleo: **Imperious smirk on face** Hello there, you have the pleasure of basking in the glory of Cleo de Nile!

Clawdeen: **Playful smirk on** Nice to meet ya! Name is Clawdeen Wolf, and I hope you have a howling good time here at our school!

Ghoulia: **Smiles and groans, translation coming in white English letters for all to see** {Salutations! My name is Ghoulia Yelps, and I will be happy to assist you with any kind of problem you have! And I hope it's a math problem!}

Lagoona: **Smiles** Hey there, mate! Name's Lagoona Blue, Sea Creature extraordinaire from the _Great Scarrier Reef_!

Draculaura: **Grins and waves** Hello there! My name is Draculaura, daughter of Count Dracula! I hope we can be friends! And no, I do not drink blood at all, so no worries!

Abby: **Smiles and does a pose that shows off her tall and slim physique** Hello there! Name is Abby Bominable, hope that you don't mind tall and strong ghoul like me!

**The scene shows Duncan meeting with each of the ghouls, than shows he is in the Principal's Office and facing the Headmistress of the school**

Bloodgood: Hello there young man. My name is Headmistress Grace Bloodgood and I welcome you to _Monster High_.

**The scene switches again, this time to show Duncan in his hybrid-form as he is standing on the rooftop of the school. By his side was Clawdeen Wolf, who was holding onto his arm. Down below were the other ghouls and man-sters of the campus**

Announcer: _Duncan is about to experience a whole new world of possibilities… of adventure… and of love! Get ready as the son of Belloc and Margaret start a new adventure & life in the all-new animated feature film that combines two amazing worlds! Be prepared this Summer of 2020 for the premier of…_

**Duncan looks at Clawdeen, who smiles and both lean their foreheads together to touch. It lasts for a while, then Duncan pulls away… and roars loudly with Clawdeen howling with him as a tongue of orange-red fire escapes his mouth and flies into the sky! Said flame seems to dance in the air, the beginning of it morphing into the head of a dragon before it looks to the 4****th**** wall. It roars and zooms to it, mouth open! The screen shows orange flames completely.**

**The fire shrinks down slightly until it morphs into a flaming heart. The crest from earlier appears and seemingly embeds itself into the flames with no damage to it at all. And underneath it are the words in light-blue coloring MONSTER HIGH: PRIMAL HEARTS**

Announcer: _Monster High: Primal Hearts! The crossover movie of the millennium begins in the summer of 2020!_

**Duncan's face appears on the left side of the screen, his green reptilian eyes burning with fire. Clawdeen's face appears on the right side, putting the heart flame and crest insignia directly between them. Her face is smirking while pale-moon white light brims within her own amber eyes**

Announcer: _Monster High: Primal Hearts! Rated PG-13._

* * *

(Author's Notes: And… cut! That is it for this first trailer! Four more to go, and will get more detailed as it progresses & as I try to catch up in seeing the story again.

Before anything else, I want to once again thank the Lord for helping me out with this! God, thank you again for helping me with this! I hope to do my friend **DRAGONDAVE45** honor with these trailers I will do! And I hope to honor you Jesus in doing my best with the gift of imagination that you gave to me! Thank you so much!

I hope you all like this, especially my Author friend. As before, my specialty are Disney and Godzilla. But I believe I did this right. Once again, took a cue from the commercials of old and did it like so!

And now for the questions! Ahem…

If you were Duncan, how would you try to handle your life as a hybrid? And what kind of hybrid would you like to be?

What words would you give to Duncan after he lost Jenna?

What are your favorite characters from the _Monster High_ series? And why?

And finally this… any advice to give to Duncan as he is now going to be a part of the unique high school campus?

R&R, no flames, enjoy and leave LONG reviews!)


End file.
